spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuck On The Moon Remade
, |writer = Squidnerd|directed = , Squidnerd|title card = |previous = "The Take Over! Remade"|next = "The Search For Patrick Remade"}} 'Stuck On The Moon Remade '''is the second episode of ''Leader Plankton! Remade. ''It will air on September 27, 2019. Characters * Patrick Star * Quag * Timmy the Twina Plot Continued from the ending of "The Take Over!," Patrick lands on the moon and encounters the daily life of Quag, an evil moonian bent on taking over the moon. Transcript Patrick’s on the moon, apparently. “How?” Patrick questioned at the sky, puzzled. “Because we’re following the original storyline, you damn fool,” the narrator said rudely. “What in Davy Jones’ locker did you just say to me, you little scumbag? In 2012, Travis allowed NO swearing on ANY episodes! It’s right there when you see the earliest edits of the Leader Plankton! page” Patrick stormed. “You idiot! We are still following the original STORY, but we’re actually making it GOOD and not like some ELEMENTARY SCHOOL ESSAY done in 30 freaking minutes!” the narrator screamed really loud. “Okay, stop it! You’re pissing me off!” Patrick said, about to cry. “Okay, I’m sorry. Now let’s get started on this episode,” the narrator proclaimed. Suddenly, a group of barbarian savage creatures native Moonians approached Patrick. “Shit! I’m gonna freaking die! Ahhh!” Patrick screamed. “Um, excuse me, but we are civilized folk who have learned the ways of the Old World. When your people came to explore the Moon a century ago, we noticed your writing system and our great leader decided that we should have one too! Anyways, my name is Lahoonamine, what’s yours?” a moonian said. “My name is Patrick,” he replied. “Sweet, let us and our team of Aerospace Engineers fix your rocket. You can stay at the Moonian Inn while we take care of it. I’ll summon a flying self-driving taxi,” Lahoonamine said enthusiastically. The futuristic taxi then came to Patrick. “Ugh, these idiots can be all ''writing system and aerospace but they are still a bunch of damn fools who are naturally inferior to even the people of Rock Bottom. Like, what the actual frick is this fricking ‘taxi’? Why is there a bed instead of a steering wheel and hard seats? And why is there a TV in there? And where are the fricking wheels?” Patrick muttered to himself. En route to the hotel, Patrick was watching local adult comedy. The time is 7:59 PM, and we’re going to close up shop for today, innocent young Moonians. Please turn off your television or give it to an adult in the room, and go to sleep. Quickly! The time frame is running out! The announcer stated on the TV. Patrick was about to do so, trying to find the remote control, not realizing that there was no remote control and the TV was operated solely by voice-command. Eventually, a minute later, the same announcer was speaking. Greetings edgelord eight-year-olds, damn fools, blasted buffoons, wacky wombats, and all you sad individuals who would rather be taking a girl for a night out but are too socially awkward to do so. This is Adult Moon, where there are some good things but most of it is just overrated crap. Tonight we will have a marathon of ‘Family Moonian’ where examine the adventures of a certain damn fool named Quag— A figure stopped the taxi. Hey, savage, who the frick are you? I’m on my way to your primitive hotel!” Patrick yelled at him. “Ah, I love your kind of people. My name is Quagmire, but you can call me Quag, and I’m a local reject with big plans. I’ve seen your rocket crash, and I think I’d be willing to help. That is...if you help me with your plans to take over the ocean! It’s time we have some fascism in our society. Have you ever seen this place? My Neptune, from the toleration of outsiders like you earthlings to the damnfoolery that goes on at the Imperial Court, it’s time this ends!” the damn fool said. Patrick’s discriminatory arrogance faded somewhat, ironically when he heard the term fascism. “Hey, I work for a fascist myself! Maybe we can work together to separate damn fools from both our homelands!” Patrick said gleefully. “Splendid! My teacher was right! I CAN change the world!” Quag proclaimed. “Just one more question, though. What kind of name is ‘Quagmire’? That name sounds like something off the adult comedy I was watching before you interrupted it...” Patrick asked. “It’s actually quite underrated—I mean, silence, you fool! Remember that this is MY land, and your people are secondary. Therefore, you shall be my slave, for the time being,” Quag stated. “Slave? Wait. I already got Lahoonamine and his workers to fix my rocket for free, I don’t need you!” Patrick said. “You idiot, Lahoonamine is the head of the government aerospace engineering program. And as both of us intellectuals know, the nine worst words in both the English and Moonian languages are: ‘I’m from the government and I’m here to suck.’ After I take over the ocean, your rocket will have missiles to annihilate your dictator’s enemies,” Quag retorted. “Indeed!” Patrick said, and the two damn fools travelled to Quag’s house riding the taxi. They arrived to some trailer blasting banned radio music. “Jeez, this place is similar to my rock,” Patrick said. “Well that’s what the superior classes of societies live in. The rich moonian celebrities who want to let illegal migrants from that literal firepit named Venus into our homes, while not housing them in their mansions. For a reason! Ha! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!” Quag started ranting. “Um, Quag? Your plans?” Patrick asked. “Oh, right. Sorry,” Quag replied meekly, before taking out a blueprint hidden under his carpet. “This here is my plan. With this machine, that I won’t specify because I’m not entirely trustworthy of non-Moonians, we are going to put the scum who calls himself the King of the Moon to justice. WE SHALL ACHIEVE VICTORY!” Quag proclaimed. “Hey, you sound just like my boss!” Patrick said. After a couple hours of working on the evil machine, a young twina, which is some random Moonian animal, smashed the door. “What the frick do you want, Timmy?” Quag said, more annoyed than scared. “I’m here to defeat you and your fascist buddies! Now perish!” Timmy screamed, firing up his weapon, when he saw Patrick. He put the power on hold. “Who is this blasted buffoon?” Timmy asked. “Why, this here is my slave, Patrick! Together, we will put your kind back where you belong, faux-Moonian! We’re building a weapon to destroy the Moonian Kingdom in one hour!” Quag shouted. “Who is this?” Patrick asked. “This little scumbag is Timmy the Twina, some idiot who thinks diversity is our strength,” Quag said condescendingly. “You do realize that slavery is illegal in the country. First, we have to review the laws of the Moonian Constitution—okay, enough with the real-word political analogies, it’s getting really annoying now. Now, stop and give back Patrick!” Twina argued. “Be quiet! You know what, I’m going to deal with you right this moment! Patrick, seize her!” Quag commanded. He turned around...to find that Patrick was asleep. “Stupid star! I’ll get him up, don’t make any stupid moves!” Quag screamed to Timmy. However, the second Quag got down on the floor, he yawned. “You know what, Timmy...we’ll fight...someday…” Quag said as he dozed off as well. Timmy, seeing how damnfoolish these guys actually were, started working to disable the bomb. He hacked into the mainframe and disabled their algorithms, just like his idol Rock Man, and the Time Bomb was eventually safely detonated with no casualties. Well, maybe the Moon’s environment, but that’s not related to Leader Plankton!. Wait. Why is the moon even involved in this? Quag woke up, and now Timmy and the Time Bomb were gone. “Crap,” Quag stated, and looked at Patrick, who was severely dehydrated, but not dead, even though he’s literally from a different world. He grabbed some MoonMilk from the fridge and poured it all over Patrick. “I hope sea creatures can live off of something so consumer-loved as MoonMilk. Stupid earthlings, imagine living off of mythical substances like water,” Quag muttered to himself. Patrick then woke up. “What just happened?” Patrick asked. “Your inferior genes almost killed you,” Quag said dryly. Patrick got up and noticed a TV. “Hey, can we watch Adult Moon? I think Family Moonian is playing, there’s a marathon,” Patrick asked. “NO!” Quag screamed. Trivia * This is the remake of "Stuck On The Moon." * This episode is the first one written by Squidnerd. * This episode contains an Iron Man reference. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Squidnerd Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes directed by Locknloaded23 Category:Episodes directed by Squidnerd Category:Episodes written by Squidnerd Category:The Terrible Travis Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Leader Plankton! Remade Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:Locknloaded23